Ya sé lo que quiero para Navidad
by Hou Aiyoichi
Summary: En su primera navidad tratará de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños aunque para ello necesitara la ayuda de su esposa Kagome, y si es que quiere que su regalo llegue a tiempo entonces usara varias formas de convencer ¿lo logrará? 'Este fic participa en el Reto Navideño: Bajo el Muérdago del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor'
1. Propuesta

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERP LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**_

_**Género: **__romance, familia y humor_

_**Advertencia: **__ninguna salvo alguna que otra escena subida de tono_

_**Summary: **__En su primer navidad tratará de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños aunque para ello necesitara la ayuda de su esposa, Kagome si es que quería que su regalo llegara__** 'Este fic participa en el Reto Navideño: Bajo el Muérdago del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor'**_

_**Beta: Aidee Gv a quien agradezco su colaboración por corregir este fic y ayudarme en hacer que el mismo sea más agradable a la hora de leerlo**_

_**Bueno nos volvemos a encontrar con este foro y con este reto simplemente solo puedp decir que espero les guste este fic tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo. Sin mas que decir, las dejo con este primer y espero sea de su agrado. Saludos Hou ^^**_

YA SÉ LO QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD

Empezaba el mes de diciembre, y todos estaban entusiasmados pues en este mes llegaba el invierno y consigo, una de las fechas más importantes mundialmente, NAVIDAD.

Pero este año precisamente era importante para una persona en especial, Inuyasha. Ya que hacía tres meses que se había casado con su adorable esposa, Kagome; y esta sería la primera navidad que pasarían juntos, solo ellos dos; y al ser su primera navidad, en el joven corazón del muchacho se albergaba un anhelo que poquito a poquito había estado creciendo...

Por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban en el centro comercial haciendo las compras de lo que sería las fiestas navideñas. Kagome miraba las vitrinas que estaban repletas de ofertas navideñas buscando la más conveniente y de mejor calidad, siendo seguida por su esposo quien llevaba tantas bolsas y paquetes como pudiera cargar, y para ser sinceros, ya estaba hastiado; es decir, el día había comenzado de lo mejor, habían ido primero por los adornos, escogieron un arbolito de mediana altura para ponerlo en la esquina de su sala de estar, vieron los posibles regalos para los niños de sus amigos diciendo dejar ese punto como lo último que comprarían, ya que eran muchas las opciones, siguieron con buscar pesebres y demás cosas necesarias que para el atardecer el recién casado estaba fastidiado, por no decir hastiado, de seguir a su mujer de una tienda a otra porque la muchacha no se decidía que era mejor, o que era más atractivo, o mejor o más tierno...

Resopló llamando la atención de la azabache que caminaba por su delante.

—Oye, Kagome... ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Es decir, hemos estado todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro—. Mostró las compras develando su rostro con desgano y continuó —además tengo hambre y me duelen los brazos—. Se quejó como un niño chiquito.

La mujer lo miró divertida, pensando y enumerando mentalmente con los dedos si hacía falta algo mientras se acercaba a su marido. Una vez cerca, le dio un beso corto en los labios el cual fue aceptado gustoso por su esposo.

—Solo nos falta comprar los regalos para los niños—. Comentó risueña.

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó un tanto inquieto llamando la atención de algunas personas, para terminar sonrojándose levemente, ante las miradas que se posaron en él — pero... pero aún tenemos tiempo para escoger los regalos, no hace falta que los compremos ahora—. Refunfuñó agotado.

—Sí, lo sé; pero quiero aunque sea ver cuáles podríamos elegir para después comprarlos—. Se defendió la joven haciendo un puchero que provocó el sonrojo de su pareja.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada para no verla, sabía muy bien que ese tipo de actitudes lo hacían acceder a las peticiones de Kagome.

—Apenas es ocho de diciembre, aún queda tiempo—. Protestó con las mejillas infladas ladeando el rostro.

—Anda,Inuyasha... por favor—. Buscó su mirada mientras él trataba de no hacer contacto con la de ella — Inu...— pronunció melosamente, haciendo que él fijara su vista dorada en la de ella.

Suspiró derrotado, pero no podía evitarlo; cada vez que trataba de imponerse en este tipo de cosas Kagome sabía cómo convencerlo.

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad?... Ahhh, está bien; pero solo entraremos a una tienda, ¿entendido?—. Inspiró profundamente para adentrarse al primer local de juguetes que vio su mujer.

La azabache recorrió los estantes con la vista, viendo los miles de juguetes de distintas formas, tamaños y precios, buscando cuáles serían los que les gustarían a los infantes, no convencida se volteo para ver a Inuyasha que la seguía varios pasos atrás, con las bolsas de compras, para pedir su opinión al respecto.

—Oye, Inuyasha... ¿Cuántos y cuáles juguetes crees que debamos comprar?— Cuestionó dudosa.

Inuyasha, que para ese momento tenía en la frente una fina capa de sudor, observó a su esposa y luego observó los juguetes inspeccionando _uno por uno,_ varios de ellos y en poco tiempo llegó a la resolución que él considero la mejor.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana venimos y compramos los regalos de los niños?— Sonrió satisfactoriamente de lado.

—¡Inuyasha!— Reprochó la azabache con ternura con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?— Se defendió el ojidorado divertido para continuar — oh, vamos Kagome, si sigo cargando las bolsas; así me convertiré en un perchero andante— Bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona.

La muchacha al escuchar su pretexto solo pudo dar una suave risa para luego menear la cabeza divertida y decir:

— ¡ay Inuyasha!, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— Tocándose la sien con la mano para luego salir del lugar, seguida por su esposo.

Sí, su marido podría ser de todo; pero algo que era único en él, era que sus excusas eran las más creativas que podría escuchar. Sin duda alguna, sabía ingeniárselas para poder salirse con la suya, como ahora, prácticamente supo cómo convencerla de venir mañana al centro comercial para seguir con las compras, eso sí, su castigo de mañana sería cargarlo de más bolsas que de las que hoy podía llevar.

Ambos salieron finalmente del gran comercio, siendo Kagome la primera en llegar al estacionamiento y llegar al auto de los dos, pero al voltearse para pedir las llaves del mismo, Inuyasha no se encontraba cerca, haciendo que lo buscase rápidamente con la mirada por los alrededores sin obtener rastro alguno del susodicho.

El ojidorado que hasta ese momento caminaba detrás de su esposa, se había detenido porque uno de los tantos paquetes que estaba llevando había caído al piso, y de no ser porque un pequeño niño que no tendría más de cinco años llamo su atención.

—¡Señor!— Chilló el infante acercándose a toda prisa hacia el pelinegro — se le cayó esto— extendió sus manitas con el pequeño paquete.

Inuyasha al oír al niño detuvo su marcha y fijó su vista él —oh, gracias—. Brindó una cálida sonrisa que fue de vuelta por otra más amplia y juguetona del infante.

—Shippou, ¿Qué haces?, Te dije que no te separes de mí. Puedes perderte—. Un hombre corrió hasta estar cerca del ojidorado y el pequeño niño —oh, disculpe usted si mi hijo lo molestó—. Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa y tomó la manita pequeña de Shippou.

El ojidorado negó con la cabeza y habló: —al contrario, de no ser por él, hubiera tenido que volver para buscar esto— Enseñó el paquete que momentos antes había agarrado, y estaba por decir más pero fue interrumpido.

—Sí, papá. Al señor se le cayó su regalo y yo se lo devolví, fui un niño bueno— Infló su pecho denotando orgullo y algo de presunción— Por eso Santa me traerá muchos regalos —. Rio con total felicidad que incluso los adultos lo acompañaron con sus propias risas.

—Ya veo, de todas formas no quiero que te alejes de mí, ¿sí?— Recordó el padre a su hijo divertido.

—Sí, me portaré bien—. Contestó animado el infante.

—Bien. Entonces ahora despídete del señor y vámonos, sino tu mamá se pondrá como loca al no vernos temprano en casa—. Dijo el hombre con una cálida mirada a su retoño, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el ojidorado que había visto la escena que habían montado delante de él.

Tanto el pequeño como padre se fueron alejando del pelinegro, y cuando ya estaban un tanto alejados, el niño se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano despidiéndose de Inuyasha con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de leche.

Inuyasha al contemplar aquella escena, no pudo más que sonreír como un idiota y enternecerse por el niño animado que había conocido en un corto tiempo; haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco dentro de él, y que el deseo que hasta hace poco había postergado, cobrara fuerza en su mente: _tener un hijo_.

Y es que, si bien la idea era una de las ilusiones que había tenido antes de casarse; aquel sueño se había ido apoderando de su ser con gran intensidad después de contraer matrimonio con demasiado ímpetu, aun podía recordar cómo había iniciado ese anhelo.

_Estaba en su casa, a cinco meses de contraer matrimonio, cuando de la nada apareció su detestable hermano mayor junto con Kagome, la cual había llegado minutos antes para arreglar algunos asuntos sobre los detalles finales de la boda._

—_Inuyasha, Kagome está aquí. Dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre la boda—. Comentó imparcial Sesshomaru dejando a su futura cuñada en la sala con Inuyasha._

—_Hola Inuyasha—. Y entrando la azabache a la sala, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios._

_Inuyasha pasó de estar molesto al escuchar a su irritante hermano, a calmado cuando tuvo a su prometida a su lado, recibiéndola en un fuerte abrazo —Kagome, dime. Sesshomaru dice que quieres hablar de la boda._

_De pronto se asustó pensando en lo peor. _

—_Espera Kagome...—Continuó hablando sin dejarla responder —¿ acaso te arrepentiste de querer casarte conmigo?— La miró aterrado, buscando descartar que esa fuese la idea de ella._

_Kagome río dulcemente y habló: — claro que no, tontito, te amo demasiado como para arrepentirme—. Se acercó a su novio y lo besó de forma profunda, haciendo que el beso se extendiera lo suficiente para dar ciertas ideas al pelinegro._

—_Oye Kagome, ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de hablar de la boda, nos vamos a mi habitación y hablamos en privado?— Sonrió seductoramente._

_La azabache se sonrojó ante la propuesta de su futuro esposo y se apartó de él un tanto incomoda por el comentario._

—_To-to-tonto, espera a la noche de bodas para ese tipo de cosas—. Le dio un suave golpe en el brazo totalmente roja — Bien porqu...— quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la voz de una mujer. _

—_Ah, Kagome ¿cómo estás?—. Habló esta vez Rin, esposa de Sesshomaru—¿ podría pedirte un favor?, ¿sí?_

—_Claro. Por supuesto—. Respondió un tanto confundida ante el petitorio de la joven mujer._

—_Adiós a la diversión en pareja—. Murmuró un malhumorado Inuyasha ante la situación que se presentaba. — Ri-nechan, ¿no puedes pedirle a otra persona que te haga ese favor? Ocurre que Kagome y yo estamos ocupados—. Añadió como un chiquillo caprichoso._

—_Oh perdón Inuyasha. Pero no tengo a nadie más, solo será esta vez, ¿sí?— Suplicó su cuñada._

_Inuyasha soltó un gruñido seguido de un puchero, para luego ladear el rostro y cruzarse de brazos, gesto que su joven cuñada entendió como un 'Sí, está bien' de su parte, para acto seguido llevar su mirada a Kagome._

—_¿Podrían cuidar a Kagura por nosotros? Es que Sesshomaru olvidó llamar a la niñera para que la cuide; y como creo que ya sabes Inuyasha— Mencionó llevando su suplicante mirada al susodicho y continuó— hoy tenemos una comida importante a la que no podemos faltar. Se lo hubiese pedido a tus padres, pero están de viaje—. Informó y volvió su vista a la azabache que ya parecía haber comprendido— No confió en nadie más para que la cuiden, ¿podrían?_

—_Por mi está bien, Rin—. Sonrió Kagome y se aferró al brazo de su joven novio que ya estaba mascullando por lo bajo dando lindas palabritas a su hermano.—Seguro Inuyasha también está encantado—. Añadió esperando que su próxima familiar no notará lo contrario._

_El ojidorado miró a su cuñada y estaba por desmentir a Kagome rotundamente, cuando entró su hermano y le dio una mirada en la que expresaba un 'dices algo y te mato' que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, y aceptar ser niñero de su sobrina._

_Una vez solos con la pequeña, el ojidorado protestó diciendo que lo usaban de cuida mocosos, y que siendo así, solo cuidaría a los hijos que tuvieran ellos dos. Sin embargo Kagome no le prestó atención, y se apegó a la niña como si fuera ella la madre de la misma..."_

Fue ahí cuando ocurrió.

Ese día que vio a Kagome cuidarla con tanta ternura, supo que sería una madre excepcional. De eso no le cupo la menor duda. Desde entonces había deseado casarse cuanto antes con ella, su prometida todavía; y tener lo más pronto posible un hijo, pues no solo quería ver a su Kagome dar esos cuidados maternos que le había conocido, sino que él también quería tener la experiencia de saber sobre la paternidad. Tener su propio retoño con ellos. Era un dulce sueño que esperaba con fulgor a que se hiciese realidad.

Oyó pasos detrás de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y obligándolo a voltear para ver a la figura que se acercaba.

—Con que aquí estabas—. Suspiró más tranquila Kagome — temí que te hubiera pasado algo—. Lo miró de forma burlesca poniendo los brazos en jarra —¿Qué tanto hacías, Inu?

—Eh, yo... bueno...— No sabía cómo contarle de su pequeño encuentro con un niño que le había dado uno de los paquetes que se le había caído, al tratar de seguirle el paso para salir del comercio —estaba detrás de ti... un niño me dio uno de los... y me quede aquí...— Suspiró agotado y detalló brevemente —caminaba distraído, se me cayó una de las compras y un niño me hizo el favor de regresármelo y bueno… me quedé un tanto pensativo y luego llegaste tú— Finalizó su relato sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Un niño?—Preguntó extrañada Kagome y buscando con la mirada al infante, sin lograr tener éxito.

—Se fue hace un rato—. Habló Inuyasha al notarla.

—Ya veo—. Murmuró la muchacha para luego mirarlo y sonreír—vamos a casa, hoy fue un día agotador—. Se acercó a su esposo y tomó un par de bolsas para aligerarle la carga.

—Oye, Kagome...— Mencionó Inuyasha un tanto pensativo aunque después optó por desistir —No, nada. No es nada—. Y trató de convencerse también a sí mismo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Inuyasha?— Cuestionó la chica confundida por el comportamiento raro que tenía el ojidorado.

Por su parte Inuyasha, pensaba y pensaba. Quería un hijo, lo necesitaban y ¡PRONTO! Observó a su esposa y lo meditó un rato, estaba casi seguro que si le pedía a su mujercita un niño, ésta no se atrevería a negárselo; ¿entonces cuál era el problema?... Por un momento lo perturbó esa pregunta, aunque segundos después supo la respuesta. Era simple... ¿y si Kagome no quería?¿si ella no sentía el mismo anhelo que él_?_... volvió a dudar de la azabache a su lado, de nuevo. Pero volviendo a enfocarse en su deseo, una loca idea llegó a su mente; la cual empezó a maquinar varias formar de obtener lo que quería pues si, en el peor de los casos, Kagome no quería un hijo entonces... la fecha que se aproximaba sería la perfecta excusa para engendrar un bebe y sabia cómo lo haría.

Sonrió de medio lado y buscó la tienda más cercana, encontrando su objetivo y sin decir mucho, le pasó todas las compras a la joven que tenía a su lado.

—Espérame aquí, Kagome. No tardo—. Pidió antes de salir disparado.

—Espera Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vas? ¡No me dejes con todas las cosas!—. Le gritó algo preocupada por la actitud sospechosa que tomaba su pareja.

Inuyasha la ignoró por completo y entró al local de adornos navideños, y en un santiamén, compró todo lo que necesitaría para la operación: 'la llegada del bebe'. Una vez lista su compra se dirigió hacia su esposa y juntos finalmente salieron de aquél lugar para retirarse a su hogar.

Tras un viaje que a Inuyasha le pareció reparador, pues se sentía aliviado de no tener que hacer más compras por ese día; por fin llegaron a su casa. Kagome fue la primera en entrar para dirigirse de inmediato a la cocina, para traer un par de aperitivos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Sí, el día apenas comenzaba para ella.

Mientras que Inuyasha, se dirigió a la sala y se desplomó en el sofá desparramando todas las cosas que habían comprado. Ahora que estaban en casa descasaría como era debido antes de salir a caminar, o tal vez optaría por mirar un poco de televisión para terminar de distraerse; pues él había cumplido con el tiempo para pasar con su esposa haciendo las tediosas compras navideñas. Así que esperaba no ser molestado en lo que restase del día en cualquiera de las opciones que decidiese, finalmente, hacer.

Kagome llegaría momentos después a la sala, con un platillo de sándwiches que había preparado y una jarra con jugo, dejándolos en la mesita ratona. Se sentó al lado de su esposo el cual por un par de segundos, miró la comida con demasiado interés, para enseguida devorar lo tenía en frente.

Kagome también tomó un sándwich y mientras comía empezó a contar lo que haría en el día.

—Oye Inuyasha, es tiempo de decorar la casa—. Comentó pensativa en la forma en que comenzaría a limpiar la casa e ir decorando.

—¡Ahh!, no Kagome—.Protestó Inuyasha— suficiente tuve con tener que ir a comprar todos los adornos—. Se justificó para no hacer nada en lo que quedaba del día.

—No digas eso. Recuerda qué día es hoy—. Contestó Kagome apresurándose a decir— hoy es ocho de diciembre, día de la Inmaculada Concepción; se supone que este día se arma el arbolito y el pesebre, además de adornar la casa—. Comentó un tanto molesta.

—Pero estoy cansado… hemos caminado durante horas, ¿y quieres ahora seguir con la limpieza de la casa y su posterior decoración?— Preguntó irónico.

—Inuyasha—. Dijo Kagome con tono de advertencia.

—¿No lo podemos hacer mañana? ¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy?—. Masculló irritado.

—Tienes dos opciones: o hacerlo hoy, para mañana solo ira a comprar lo que hace falta. O, dejar las cosas para mañana y te juro que no te daré descanso alguno—. Vociferó molesta por los berrinches y muecas que hacia el joven.

—Está bien, está bien—. Murmuró comenzando a perder la paciencia— pero eso sí, mañana solo compramos lo que haga falta. ¡Que coraje!—. Susurró lo último ladeando el rostro y dando una nueva mordida al emparedado.

Descansaron unos quince minutos y fue la azabache la que empezó por limpiar la cocina y tomar una de las tantas bolsas en el suelo y para comenzar a decorar la susodicha habitación. Inuyasha solo pudo dar un gran suspiro para levantarse y ofrecer su ayuda; pero antes de que lo hiciera, su esposa le tendió un martillo, adornos y luces, los cuales miró sin entender mucho la idea.

—Inu, toma—. Sonrió gentilmente mientras seguía sosteniendo el martillo y los adornos, esperando que los tomara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?— Preguntó con confusión al sostenerlos.

—Pues que decores la entrada de nuestra casa—. Respondió con obviedad dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El ojidorado posó sus ojos en su adorable esposa, inspiro aire un vez más y sentenció a tono de broma —¿sabes? Creo que el año que viene no festejaremos navidad— yendo para la puerta a hacer lo que le se le había encomendado.

Minutos más tarde y tras pelearse varias veces con las tonta luces que parecían encariñadas con los adornos, después de habérsele enredado; por fin finalizó su tarea, y buscó entre las tantas bolsas lo que el a último momento había comprado, encontrándolo con éxito.

Tomó el paquete entre sus manos y como si quisiera ocultarlo de la mirada chocolatosa de su compañera, lo guardó entre sus ropajes torpemente y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina.

—Linda, ya terminé de colgar lo que me pediste, ¿quieres ir a ver si te gusta cómo lo adorné?—Soltó con ternura.

La mujer lo vio recargado sobre el marco de cocina y le sonrió complacida ante tal comentario, a veces podía ser muy romántico cuando se lo proponía— en unos momentos iré a ver qué tal quedó, amor. Aunque seguro ha quedado genial—. Aseguró y lo vio enternecida.

—Perfecto—. Mostró una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blanquecinos dientes y sin perder mucho tiempo planteó su idea— oye, linda... me preguntaba si... no sé... podría seguir decorando las paredes de TODA la casa, ¿eh? ¿qué dices?— Preguntó de forma distraída y al aire como si solo se hubiese motivado a ayudarle.

La azabache lo miró suspicaz, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza concordando con la idea de que Inuyasha era algunas veces voluble. Éste al obtener la afirmación salió despreocupado de ahí, para después apresurarse con su tarea. El plan era sencillo. Si quería tener un bebé, entonces ese hermoso ornamento que compró en gran cantidad, sería su az de la suerte para ser la excusa. Fue a su habitación y se acercó a su cama. Sacó uno de los tantos muérdagos que había en la bolsa que traía consigo, y lo clavó en la cabecera de su cama al igual que poco a poco fue clavando los demás muérdagos, en puertas, marcos y todo lugar donde podrían estar él y su esposa. Una vez terminada su tarea, y contento con los resultados de haber llenado la casa de las ramitas verdes; fue para la cocina para colocar los últimos.

Kagome que había estado entretenida por un buen rato en ese lugar, había visto moverse a su marido de aquí para allá clavando aquellos adornos con una duda sobre cuál sería el propósito de los mismos, pero también, sin darle mucha importancia a la actividad de Inuyasha. Terminó con los últimos detalles en la cocina. Satisfecha volteó para adornar la sala sorprendiéndose por encontrarse a su esposo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que fue contagiosa para ella e instándola a preguntar.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto haces?— Acortó los pasos entre ellos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Inuyasha la abrazó sonriente y dio una suave carcajada, al parecer estaba divertido por la situación— nada, solo decoro.

—¿En serio?... Pero si solo has estado colgando muérdagos—rio ante su comentario— ¿terminaste?

—No, aun no me falta la cocina— respondió divertido.

—Entonces creo que puedes ayudarme, AHORA SI a decorar toda la casa, ¿no?— Comentó con un tono gracioso e irónico.

—Mmm... no lo sé... tal vez... depende—. Contestó fingiendo distracción.

—Tonto—. Susurró Kagome y le dio un beso travieso que llegó al cuello masculino— ven, vamos, necesitamos terminar el día hoy con la decoración—. Se separó del abrazo que ya le había dado para tomarlo por la mano y arrastrarlo a la sala.

El pelinegro simplemente se dejó guiar por su esposa, jugueteando entre alguno que otro beso que le daba hasta llegar a la habitación de estar. Abrazó a la azabache y besó su cuello buscando que le respondiera como mujer, e iniciar aquel juego del amor.

—Kagome... ¿por qué mejor no dejamos la decoración por un momento y... tu sabes?— Besó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

—I-Inu...— Gimió la chica por las caricias que daba su esposo— debemos terminar ahora... o...—Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió como su esposo acariciaba con frenesí sus pechos a través de la ropa, a lo que salió de los brazos de su esposo sonrojada por dejarse llevar de esa forma y tratando de ponerse lo más firme posible; pero usando las mismas palabras de él, como una especie de trato, le dijo:— escucha, si terminamos antes, te aseguro que podremos tener nuestro tiempo a solas—. Se arregló la ropa y curvó sus labios en una risa traviesa guiñándole un ojo.

Inuyasha solo sonrió ampliamente y en lo alto de ellos un muérdago— de acuerdo, trato hecho. Pero tendrás que darme un beso primero.

Kagome entendió a la perfección observando el ramito que estaba sobre ellos, y se acercó besando los labios de su marido para después separarse de él y entregarle las bolsas para seguir con la decoración.

Era de noche y estaba agotadísimo, adornar su casa había sido un caos; pero todo estaba listo, o bueno, lo único que hacía falta eran las compras de los que serían los regalos para los pequeños, aunque ese era otro tema. Tomó un gran trago de su jugo para luego llevar a su boca el platillo que estaba nuevamente degustando, mientras miraba con ojitos brillosos a su compañera de cena.

—Kagome esto esta delicioso—. Se llevó otro gran bocado a la boca.

Kagome solo pudo mirarlo con ternura— es porque me esfuerzo para hacerte feliz, amor.

Al escuchar eso su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que sintió como sus mejillas que ponían totalmente rojas y con ellas, su anhelo llegaba golpeando su mente, exigiendo salir de su prisión. Se armó de valor y finalmente la observó fijo mientras pronunciaba su propuesta esperando ansioso la respuesta.

—Kagome, ¿sabes?... he estado pensando...— Desvió su mirada un poco para luego centrarla en ella nuevamente y atropellar sus palabras— quiero que tengamos un bebé—. Escupió totalmente rojo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Kagome al escucharlo lo miró perpleja por un segundo sin poder llevarla la cuchara a su boca. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta a ello, pero no quería contestar ahora; no quería herirlo. Se levantó de la mesa —yo… a… he olvidado algo—. Se excusó patéticamente sin poder reaccionar mejor y se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial, dejando solo al ojidorado que por unos segundos se quedó perturbado ante la actitud de su mujer, para segundos después seguirla y saber su opinión respecto a la propuesta que le había hecho.

Después de haber tenido una breve discusión salió a caminar un tanto decepcionado por la negativa recibida de Kagome, la verdad es que no esperaba que le dijera que no.

_Llegó a la habitación y la vio sentada en el borde la cama pensativa, se arregló la garganta llamado la atención de Kagome quien lo miró unos segundos, para luego levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la ventana. Poso sus brazos sobre el marco mirando hacia la nada, mientras que Inuyasha se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y la observaba esperando su respuesta, no deseaba presionarla, pero era un paso, que sentía, debían dar._

—_No quiero tener un bebe— Contestó secamente— ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos del momento juntos y después vemos esto de tener hijos, Inuyasha?— Pidió Kagome de forma un tanto suplicante._

—_¿Pero Kagome...?— No pudo seguir, pues vio a la azabache voltearse a mirarlo a la cara con un gesto incomodo, al parecer no quería hablar del tema._

—_Me voy a dormir, ¿vienes?— Cambió de tema la pelinegra mirándole a los ojos esperando su respuesta._

—_No—. Respondió herido— saldré a caminar, necesito un poco de aire fresco—. Sentenció tomando su abrigo y saliendo a la calle para dar un paseo y despejar su mente."_

No lo entendía, ¿por qué no quería tener un hijo con él? ¿acaso era un mal marido? ¿la lastimó de alguna manera, u ofendió en algún momento que él no lo notara? Todas esas y más preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pues no entendía cuál había sido su error para que Kagome no quisiera quedar embarazada. Suspiró al frío aire del otoño, una y otra vez hasta llegar al parque donde se sentó en una banca y cerró los ojos para meditar, la frustración le carcomía la mente y más de una idea se le ocurría para la situación que estaba pasando, pero ninguna le daba la solución que él quería. Levantó la vista al cielo que estaba repleto de cientos de estrellas, quedando en trance con el paisaje que lo distraía de la dura realidad, y la amargura que lo estaba invadiendo.

—¿Inuyasha?— Oyó pronunciar su nombre a una voz bastante familiar que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo la vista hacia una pareja que lo miraba incrédula de reencontrarlo después de tantos años.

—¿Kikyo? ¿Onigumo?— Cuestionó también sorprendido y atónito. No esperaba verlos a altas horas de la noche en medio del parque y menos después de tanto tiempo— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Salimos a pasear. El aire fresco ayuda a las embarazadas—. Contestó risueño Onigumo. Kikyo le dio un ligero codazo a su novio para luego sonreírle con ternura.

Inuyasha al oír eso, no hizo más que abrir los ojos como platos y posar su vista en la futura madre, la misma que esta sobo su estómago un tanto abultado, casi por instinto, y confirmando su estado.

—¡Vaya!, no sabían que se habían casado, por lo menos nos hubieran invitado a la ceremonia—. Sonrió con falsedad, y es que la envidia invadió su cuerpo al saber la noticia. Él, que quería un hijo con la mujer que más amaba, no podía tenerlo simplemente porque Kagome decía 'querer disfrutar el tiempo con él, y después formar una familia' y la mujer que estaba delante suyo tal vez ni siquiera llevaba ni dos meses de recién casada, ¡y ya estaban en la dulce espera! La vida sí que era injusta, ¡PERO SOLO CON ÉL!

Volvió a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de la mujer— no estamos casados. Por el momento vivimos como pareja, aunque habíamos pensado en casarnos después de que nazca el bebé—. Explicó la situación momentánea que tenía con su pareja.

Esa confesión solo lo hizo sentir más humillado de lo que antes se consideraba. No entendía, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué la vida le restregaba la suertel otras personas que sí tenían lo que él anhelaba?, si habría un ser todopoderoso definitivamente se quejaría con Él cuando se encontrara en el más allá, pero mientras tanto... fingiría hasta donde pudiera felicidad por la noticia de la pareja delante suyo.

—¿En serio? ¿pero no tendría que ser al revés, primero casarse y después tener familia?— Cuestionó fingiendo curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues a nosotros, más que nada a Kikyo no nos importa mucho los protocolos de la sociedad a la hora vivir en pareja o formar familia—. Respondió Onigumo con simpleza.

—Así es. Siempre es bueno tener una mente abierta en este tipo de cosas, ¿no lo crees, Inuyasha?— Afirmó y cuestionó Kikyo la postura que había dejado su novio.

—Sí, por supuesto. Aunque yo prefiero ser tradicional—. Comento fingiendo una sonrisa el ojidorado. 'Zorra, ni siquiera estás casada y ya estas embarazada. ¡Maldición! ¡Que coraje! ¿Cómo estos dos tendrán un hijo y yo que apenas pronuncio la propuesta recibo la negativa? ¡Tonta Kagome!, así nos ganarán todos y seremos los últimos en tener familia, ¡tonta!, ¡tonta Kagome!' pensó para sus adentros Inuyasha.

—Tú siempre tan arraigado a tus tradiciones—. Habló Onigumo hacia Kikyo, sonando un tanto obvio ante su propia respuesta, a lo que Kikyo solo le sonrió concordando con su novio.

—Sí, así es. Yo y mis tradiciones—. Dio una carcajada falsa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos. Comienza a hacer más frío y no queremos atrapar un resfriado—. Dijo Kikyo a los presentes abrazándose a sí misma.

—Concuerdo contigo. Hasta pronto Inuyasha... y felicidades por tu casamiento—. Se despidió Onigumo dándole su abrigo a Kikyo para que se calientara un poco más.

—Es cierto, muchas felicidades, nosotros tenemos que darles nuestro presente todavía, aunque ya hablaremos de eso luego. Mis felicidades a Kagome—. Sonrió con honestidad y ternura— Hacen una hermosa pareja, avísennos cuando llegue su primogénito—. Anunció risueña y algo emocionada por la futura descendencia de su ex novio, y es que ya quería compartir también con Kagome, cuando estuviese embarazada, las cosas relacionadas a los bebes. Después de todo, pese a haber empezado con el pie izquierdo con la susodicha, después de una serie de eventos, ambas habían llegado a llevarse de maravilla siendo casi hermanas, y ahora escuchar que su antiguo novio tenía como esposa a una mujer maravillosa como lo era Kagome, no hacía más que darle alegría y tenía que admitir que nunca se había sentido tan amada, con locura y pasión, por Onigumo como en esos momentos. Agradecía sobremanera que Kami lo hubiera puesto en su camino, siendo él lo mejor de su vida, y más ahora que se encontraba esperando un hijo de él. Sí había hecho una buena elección al elegirlo como compañero de vida.

—Sí, gracias a los dos... le haré llegar a Kagome sus saludos. Hasta pronto—. Se despidió Inuyasha viendo como la pareja se retiraba en dirección a puesta a la que él pensaba ir.

Vio cómo se alejaban los dos, mientras el agitaba lentamente la mano en señal de despedida, y cuando observó que estaban a una distancia prudente, hizo un hermoso gesto con el dedo del medio a las espaldas de la pareja retirada.

—Estúpida Kikyo—. Masculló— estúpido Onigumo— maldijo por lo bajo en lo que Kagome consideraba una de sus berrinches— Ay si, 'estoy embarazada... no estamos casados... vivimos en pareja... tú siempre tan arraigado a tus tradiciones... no seguimos con los protocolos de la sociedad... felicidades por tu casamiento'—. Imitó de muy mala gana las frases que anteriormente fueron dichas— ¡Uy! ¡Maldición!— Vociferó irritado ver a aquella pareja en mejor situación que la suya. Sí, tenía envidia.

Suspiró resignado y tratando de calmarse, recordando eventos pasados cuando todavía era un adolescente enamorado, cuando creía que Kikyo sería la mujer de su vida, y con la que quería hasta ese entonces llegar más lejos, aunque siempre había sido impedido puesto que Sesshomaru siempre llegaba en los momentos en los que quería llegar a algo sexual con Kikyo, o eran sus padres los que lo controlaban de que no hiciera nada o la misma Kikyo era la que lo rechazaba, aunque tenía que admitir ahora y con gran felicidad haber conservado la castidad hasta el matrimonio, si bien era cierto que fue un adolescente con la hormonas revolucionadas, agradecía haberse mantenido puro para su Kagome, pues de más estaba explicar la noche de bodas que había tenido, sin duda fue la mejor de su vida, y fue aún mejor no haber tenido nada con ninguna otra mujer, sino hubiera tenido que llevar el arrepentimiento consigo de por vida.

"—_Espera Inuyasha—. Detuvo los besos profundos que el ojidorado le propinaba y las caricias que con ahínco, trataban de tocar más piel de su cuerpo de la que podía._

—_¿Porque? Además lo que hacemos no es nada malo—. Reprochó el ojidorado._

—_No, yo.. lo que quiero decir—. Se detuvo abrupta para luego mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentar a la verdad— Creo que no podemos seguir, yo quiero a alguien más..._

_Inuyasha se quedó helado, no esperaba recibir una noticia de ese calibre._

—_¿Que dijiste?_

—_Eso. Conocí a alguien más y... simplemente pasó—. Lo miró un tanto apenada para luego continuar—Perdóname Inuyasha, pero no pude evitarlo, por eso quiero terminar contigo._

_Inuyasha la miró incrédulo para luego hacerlo con ira, y pararse a abrir la puerta de su cuarto y hacer un ademan para que se fuera._

—_¡Quiero que te vayas y nunca regreses!—escupió también al verla a los ojos._

_Kikyo se levantó de su lugar avergonzada y también herida, para comenzar a salir del cuarto del ojidorado, pero antes de irse de dirigió unas últimas palabras— Ojalá puedas perdonarme un buen día, y encuentres a alguien que sí te ame como alguna vez lo hice yo—. Se retiró dejando hecho pedazos el corazón del pelinegro que solo pudo bajar la mirada y cerrar de un portazo la puerta, para frustrado, destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso"_

Y obvio, después de aquello, poco a poco había empezado a salir con su mejor amiga, Kagome, quien había sido su gran apoyo después de su ruptura con Kikyo y con el tiempo, llegó a enamorase definitivamente de ella para luego finalmente proponerle matrimonio, y estar ahora felizmente casado; aunque ahora dolido por su rechazo al querer darle un hijo.

Sacudió su cabeza sacando de su mente los malos pensamientos. Decidido camino a su hogar con una idea fija, pues si de algo estaba seguro, era esta navidad seria perfecta para recibir como regalo la promesa de un hijo. Y claro, trabajar en él.

Sonrió de lado al ver las luces encendidas aun, signo de que Kagome lo esperaba, tal vez preocupada. Respiró hondo y hecho carrera para llegar pronto a su casa. Entró a su hogar, buscando a su esposa y la encontró sentada en las escaleras expectante a su regreso.

En cuanto lo vio fue hasta él para darle un abrazo.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿dónde estuviste? Creí que te había pasado algo, ¿estás bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿te duele algo?— Se separó un poco del abrazo para examinarlo de pies a cabeza buscando alguna herida posible, sin encontrar nada, relajándose al ver que su esposo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

—Estoy bien—. Sonrió el ojidorado— pero me encontré con Kikyo y Onigumo—. Comentó a modo de chisme— ¿y sabes algo?, esperan un hijo— eso último lo dijo en un susurró como si fuera un secreto.

Kagome al escucharlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada por la pareja.

—¿En serio? Eso es tan lindo—. Chilló emocionada por Kikyo, ya que quería verla y preguntarle por el nuevo integrante— tendré que llamarla para poder visitarla—. Sugirió pensativa buscando qué podría llevarle como regalo para el bebé no nato de la mujer— ¿Que podré darle?

Inuyasha al oírla solo pudo reír enternecido por cómo se comportaba la joven, y hablando muy bajito para sí, dijo:— Ahora faltamos nosotros, Kagome—. Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Dijiste algo?— Preguntó Kagome al no escuchar bien lo que había dicho.

—Nada. Mejor vámonos a dormir que quiero tu calor… y sabes cómo me gusta calentarme—. Habló de forma seductora tomando de la cintura a su esposa y ambos dirigirse a la habitación principal.

Kagome al escucharlo se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate, para luego seguirlo; pues adoraba cuando su esposo se comportaba de aquella forma seductora y apasionada. Sin duda alguna, esta noche, la actividad se tornaría bastante intensa.

_**Bueno que les puedo decir este Inu quiere ser padre y muy pronto por cierto jajaja como hará para convencer a Kag? Y por qué Kag no querrá tener un hijo? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo! ! **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, Hou Aiyoichi!**_

_**Tú opinión es importante para mi por ello quiero deleitarme con su delicioso review así que... que esperas para escribirme! Anda anímate! Y desde ya te lo digo a ti que tal ves ya viste que hay más caps para leer solo puedo decirte escríbeme por cada cap que estoy ansiosa de saber tu opinión!**_

_**Ya sabes espero tu review, y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leeeme y escribirme , chaito! ^^**_


	2. Consejos

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERP LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**_

_**Género**__: Romance, familia y humor_

_**Advertencia**__: este capitulo tiene alto contenido sexual, asi que queda bajo tu propio riesgo leerlo por lo que si eres sensible al kismo se recomienda discreción. _

_**Summary**__: En su primer navidad tratará de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños aunque para ello necesitara la ayuda de su esposa, Kagome si es que quería que su regalo llegara '__**Este fic participa en el Reto Navideño: Bajo el Muérdago del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor'**_

_**Beta**__: Aidee Gv a quien agradezco su colaboración por corregir este fic y ayudarme en hacer que el mismo sea más agradable a la hora de leerlo. Dios bendiga a esta chica puesto que la hago sufrir (creo) por mi falta de entrega puntual de los trabajos pero siendo muy comprensible conmigo en todo momento. GRACIAS AIDE POR PERMITIRME APRENDER DE TI XD_

_**Hola nuevamente me hayo aquí con la continuación de esta increible pero tierna historia y aunqie no recibí muchos reviews pero confío en que ustedes me haran publicidad o si no no publico más! Jajajaja nah mentira publicaría de todas formas XD. mmmm... Al parecer Inu nos sorprendera con sus intentos por convencer a Kag de tener un hijo veremos como lo hara? Listas? entonces Let's go!**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: CONSEJOS<em>

Se encontraban cuatro hombres sentados en una mesa, de las que suelen haber en las plazas. Serios, tensos, mirándose las caras, algunos más nerviosos e incluso se podía ver que de su frente resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con expectación al observar a su mayor hermano, y a lo que éste tenía que decir. Tensó la mandíbula y sus manos le sudaban demasiado.

A Sesshomaru esta situación le causaba gracia; de hecho lo disfrutaba en demasía, tener aquellos tres pares de ojos expectantes esperando a que sus palabras salieran. Mantuvo silencio un rato más y después, sereno curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlesca, gozando de la tortura de sus acompañantes; en especial de la de su hermano.

Por lo que éste totalmente exasperado vociferó —: ¡Ya dilo de una maldita vez, Sesshomaru!— y junto a él asintieron Kouga y Miroku también ansiosos.

Sesshomaru cambió su semblante triunfador a uno de seriedad, para después, inspirar aire y mover los labios y pronunciar con un tono bastante alto— ¡A!

—¡Basta!— apuró en decir Miroku para detener el conteo mental del hermano mayor.

—Ri— dijo sin más el frío ojidorado.

Enseguida, los otros tres hombres tomaron su hoja de papel y comenzaron a escribir palabras que comenzaran con 'ri' lo más rápido que les fue posible; siendo Sesshomaru quien detuviera a los presentes de seguir haciéndolo, al él escribir con mayor velocidad.

—¡Basta para mí, basta para todos!— sentenció escuchando los quejidos y reproches de los jóvenes, para luego fijar su vista en Miroku.

Él entendió la mirada y habló—. Nombres: Ritsuko— luego volteó a mirar su compañero de al lado que continuó.

—Rinta— dijo con desgano Kouga mirando su hoja en la que había puesto varios nombres, en caso de que repitieran el que él había elegido, para luego tocar el hombro del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, y que este continuara.

Sesshomaru miró su hoja y soltó sus palabras—. Rin.

—¡Espera un momento!— protestó el pelinegro hacia su hermano señalándolo con el dedo índice—. ¿Por qué tú si puedes poner el nombre de tu esposa y cuando yo lo puse, tú dijiste que no podía?— recriminó inflando las mejillas.

—Porque tú pusiste dos veces su nombre— resopló con obviedad—. Una en la columna de 'nombres' y la otra en la columna de 'acciones', y eso va contra las reglas; porque no se puede repetir dos veces el mismo nombre— lo miró con sus fríos ojos.

—¡Keh!— ladeó el rostro molesto—. No es justo— musitó cruzándose de brazos.

—Para ti nada es justo— recalcó su hermano mayor—. El mundo no gira sobre ti, _hermanito_— la última palabra la dijo con un tono lento y lleno de sarcasmo.

Inuyasha al escuchar las mofas de su hermano se agitó sobre lugar, levantándose de su asiento y mascullando enérgico—. ¡Ya me harté de este juego! Además...— le dio una mirada de odio y continuó—. No importa cuántas veces tratemos, ¡siempre ganas en el tuti fruti!

—No es mi culpa que tu vocabulario sea bastante escaso— se defendió enojado. Inuyasha empezaba a hartarlo con su dramatismo de niñito mimado.

Kouga y Miroku miraban cansados y aburridos, como por tercera vez en el día los hermanos se ponían a discutir por un simple juego de mesa. Y concordando un poquito con el hermano menor, en el tema de perder siempre contra Sesshomaru.

Los gritos empezaron a hacerse notar en el parque que estaba lleno de niños y madres, y junto con ellos, los insultos que salían como dagas tratando de lastimarse el orgullo.

Kouga tapó con su mano la cara en señal de vergüenza, meneando la cabeza—. Si no hacemos algo ahora, nos echarán de aquí— suspiró nervioso, pues él no quería entrometerse a la disputa sabiendo que eso no llevaría a nada—. Y no quiero tener problemas con Ayame— advirtió a Miroku, quien enseguida estuvo de acuerdo en detener a los hermanos.

—Tienes razón— susurró el de mirada azul—. Tu ve con Sesshomaru que yo me encargo de Inuyasha— sugirió para levantarse e interponerse entre Inuyasha y su hermano, siendo seguido por Kouga.

—Juro que voy a romperte tu detestable...—fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Ya, ya... tranquilos— dijo mirando a ambos hermanos, mientras sostenía a su mejor amigo que estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia su hermano mayor.

—Inuyasha, cálmate hay niños aquí— advirtió con la mirada al ojidorado.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa, este imbécil me busca— refunfuñó colérico.

—Por favor Inuyasha, no eres un niño pequeño, tranquilízate— contestó haciendo una mueca Kouga—. Y también va para ti eso Sesshomaru, no lo provoques— terminó el ojiazul mientras lo apartaba de Inuyasha.

Los cuatro volvieron a sentarse un poco más tranquilos, aunque no por eso relajados; después de todo, ese fin de semana todos ellos habían quedado a cargo de llevar a los niños a divertirse, mientras las madres tenían su preciada salida de chicas. Claro todos, menos uno. Sí, ese era Inuyasha.

El tiempo pasó mientras los padres observaban cada uno a sus propios hijos, siendo de vez en cuando saludados por sus retoños o llamados para que los ayudaran a subirse a un juego y luego, volver a sentarse a vigilar con cautela.

Fue entonces que un aburrido Kouga, preguntó curioso al recién casado—: Oye bestia, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Kagome? ¿Siguen todavía de luna de miel o ya...?— se interrumpió el mismo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos sobre su abdomen, dando a entender su idea.

Inuyasha que también observaba a los hijos de sus amigos centró su vista en el ojiazul para luego bajarla y mirar el suelo, pensativo. Se quedó callado un momento cuando vio los movimientos que hacía, haciendo referencia a si Kagome estaba ya embarazada. Lo que le llevó al inevitable recuerdo de hace dos días, algo que amargó su corazón e hizo notarlo a los presentes; pues desde entonces, ni Kagome ni él habían vuelto a tocar el tema y muchos menos él había vuelto a insistir. Aunque eso tampoco significaba que renunciaría a su idea.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo y habló—: No hará mucho que dejamos de estar de luna de miel...— hizo una pausa para seguir—. Y sí, estamos bien— comentó dudoso por no saber si contar aquello.

Miró nervioso las caras de sus amigos y hermano que notaron su inseguridad tras contar un poco de su relación con su esposa, para finalmente, decidirse confesar—. Pero... pero Kagome no quiere que tengamos hijos— suspiró dolido—. Dice que prefiere 'disfrutar de mi compañía antes de empezar a formar una familia'— bajó la cabeza amargamente para luego reafirmar su postura y decir—. Pero yo sí quiero tener uno— golpeó la mesa con sus manos en forma de puño—. No entiendo ¡¿Por qué se niega?!

Se hizo un silencio ante los presente al escuchar el relato de Inuyasha. Hasta que segundos después se escuchó una risa por parte de Kouga, que parecía divertido por el comentario.

El ojidorado se puso iracundo al oír la carcajada y preguntó hecho una furia— ¡¿Qué es lo divertido, Kouga?!

—Pues lo que acabas de decir— siguió riendo apretándose el estómago para ir calmándose de poco. Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, Miroku por su parte, miraba sonriente a su mejor amigo. Kouga una vez tranquilo, pero con alguna que otra sonrisa se expresó—: Si fuera tú, y Ayame me dijera eso, pues créeme que seguiría su consejo— confesó divertido a lo que los demás varones asintieron MUY DE ACUERDO.

—Tiene razón Kouga, Inuyasha— habló esta vez Miroku—. La paternidad es linda, pero también tiene sus desventajas— respondió algo pensativo.

—Sí bestia, deberías gozar de tu libertad ahora, porque cuando llegan estos monstruitos— señaló a sus dos hijos— créeme que puedes irte despidiendo de tu vida sexual y mucho más— se confesó divertido pero no por ello arrepentido—. Es decir, no digo que sea malo tenerlos, es solo que tu tiempo ya no sería solo tuyo y de Kagome— hizo una breve pausa— sino que también tendrías que ocuparte de _él o ella_— aconsejó Kouga un poco más metido en el asunto.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kouga— concordó Miroku—. No deberías apresurarte en eso, un hijo cambia muchas cosas; y si lo piensas mejor, Kagome tiene razón… diviértanse en cada etapa que el matrimonio conlleva ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?— preguntó curioso y continuó— te lo digo porque yo tuve que ser padre cuando era un adolescente.

Y era cierto. Miroku y Sango que fueron compañeros de secundaria y mejores amigos de la pareja, por una suerte de hormonas intensas habían avanzado de sobre manera su relación, cuando Sango, a punto de entrar a la universidad había quedado embarazada, al festejar con su hasta entonces novio su graduación. Cosa que les complicó a los dos poder terminar sus respectivas carreras, pero igualmente felices afrontaron la situación juntos, y esperaron a que sus pequeñitas nacieran.

—No, ¡no me entienden!— vociferó alterado Inuyasha. Él sí se _consideraba preparado _para la paternidad, negándose a aceptar su realidad, pues en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, tanto su esposa como sus amigos.

—¿Qué no entendemos?— interrogó Kouga confundido, ya que Inuyasha no se esclarecía en su propias ideas—. ¿En que Kagome no se siente _preparad_a para ser madre?¿Es eso? ¿O que tú n_o la quieres comprende_r, bestia?— cuestionó molesto defendiendo a su también amiga.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada furibunda, pero calló pues no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas. Ni siquiera él lo sabía ahora. Estaba confundido entre sus anhelos, y comprender a su esposa; era algo difícil para él.

—Dilo Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?— presionó un poco su mejor amigo.

—Yo...—detuvo sus palabras mirándolo perplejo, perdido porque en su mente solo tenía la idea de un hijo, lo demás... era todo una enredadera de preguntas nuevas y viejas que ni siquiera se había detenido a meditar a conciencia. Echó una mirada una vez más a sus amigos y a su hermano que todo el tiempo había permanecido en silencio, para cruzarse de brazos y ladear el rostro—. ¡Bah!... ya no importa, solo yo me comprendo—suspiró enojado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo para luego ser cortado por Sesshomaru.

—Miroku, Kouga creo que los llaman— señaló a las hijos de estos.

Los susodichos asintieron para ir hacia sus retoños, dejando solo a los dos ojidorados.

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer— comentó por fin Sesshomaru, aconsejando al menor de los Taisho.

—¿Qué dices?— cuestionó sorprendido el otro.

—No lo te lo repetiré. Solo te diré que dejes al tiempo actuar y él te sabrá decir el momento indicado— habló sabiamente y continuó—. Será mejor que me retire, Rin y yo tenemos otros pendientes— se levantó tomando a su hijo menor, un bebe de más o menos cinco meses que estaba en una manta dormido en el suelo y colocarlo en una especie de silla que se sujetaba a su cuerpo y lo colocó ahí, dormido; segundos después fue por la pequeña Kagura. Una vez hecho eso, pasó cerca de su hermano dándole una última mirada para retirarse.

Inuyasha también lo miró y alzó un poco la voz—. Espera Sesshomaru— lo hizo detenerse y que volteara a verlo siendo el menor de los Taisho, quien bajara la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Gracias.

Dicho eso el mayor retomó sus pasos retirándose del lugar.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Kouga tenían por así decirlo, planeadas sus vidas. El primero era el hijo que cualquier padre habría deseado tener, brillante, inteligente y atractivo; se destacaba porque al momento de haber decidido casarse con Rin habían planificado como sería su vida de casados, por ende, su matrimonio era de lo más tranquilo, claro que agregando los tintes brillantes de su mujer, que cuando le dio la noticia de estar en cinta, la emoción de ambos fue infinita. Por otro lado, Kouga era una mezcla de Sesshomaru y Miroku, ya que si bien había planificado su vida de casados, había recibido la gran noticia del embarazo de su esposa el mismo día que se casaban, por lo que una luna de miel larga, como quería, no había sido posible, aunque agradecía que su hijo no hubiera venido cuando ambos aun estudiaban en la universidad.

Luego de un largo momento a solas, Kouga y Miroku se acercaron acompañados ya de sus hijos, junto al ojidorado.

—¿Y Sesshomaru?— preguntó Miroku.

—Se fue. Dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer – respondió estirando los brazos y dando un bostezo.

—Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos— sugirió Kouga mientras tomaba la mano de su primogénito, que a su vez también era sujeto por su pequeña hermana, instándolo a caminar y salir del parque.

Inuyasha y Miroku asintieron siguiendo al ojiazul, tomando cada uno, a una de las gemelas para que no pelearan en el camino.

Luego de un corto trecho en silencio, el ojiazul habló externando las ideas que le taladraban la mente—. Pero bestia, si tanto quieres un hijo ¿por qué no haces algo para convencerla?

—¿Crees que no lo intenté?— murmuró el pelinegro con una mirada furibunda, pero reconociendo internamente que no lo había intentado demasiado.

—No— contestó secamente—. Pero...— cambió el semblante a uno pícaro— ¿qué tal si te damos un par de consejos?— propuso con una mirada confiada a Miroku, y éste a su vez, observó a Inuyasha de la misma forma.

—Sí. Puede servir... si le damos esos consejos— dijo divertido el joven de pequeña coleta.

—¿Qué consejos?— interrogó un desconfiado Inuyasha—. ¿Me ayudaran a convencer a Kagome?

—No solo la convencerás. Te puedo asegurar que en menos de lo que cante un gallo… la embarazarás— aseguró Kouga soltando una carcajada que al poco tiempo fue seguida por la de Miroku. Inuyasha solo pudo sonreír complacido porque sabía de la tenacidad de Kouga, por algo habían sido rivales adolescentes cuando el ojiazul había posado sus ojos sobre Kagome.

—¡Papá, Nowaki me está haciendo caras!— gritó enojada una de las pequeñas.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ella lo hizo primero!— se defendió el hijo de Kouga.

—¡Mentira, tu empezaste!— protestó la niña.

—¡Basta los dos!— regañó Miroku mirando a su hija, mientras que Kouga daba una mirada de advertencia al pequeño.

Luego de la breve pelea infantil los adultos reanudaron la conversación.

—Pero me temo, que no podremos decírtelo ahora...— comentó Miroku mirando a los infantes—. Pues tenemos criaturas presentes, Inuyasha.

—Pero te lo enviaremos por Chat's App— solucionó Kouga mirando triunfal a los dos hombres que en instantes asintieron a la ingeniosa idea. Siguieron caminando hasta finalmente irse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, Sango, Ayame, Rin y Kagome habían ido de un lugar a otro, comprando ropa, viendo catálogos, opinando sobre las ropas de niños e incluso chismear sobre algunos rumores, como que Kikyo esperaba un hijo o que ciertas muchachas que ellas conocían de su cercanía, habían quedado en cinta o huido con sus novios para luego volver por insistencia de sus padres, y otros chismes que rodeaban el lugar donde ellas vivían.

Cansadas de tanto caminar y comprar, se decidieron por detenerse en uno de los tantos locales de comida… miraron el menú decidiendo probar las comidas exóticas que mostraba la carta, y mientras esperaban a que el mozo trajera los pedidos, reanudaron la conversación que había quedado pendiente momentos atrás.

—Entonces... no quieres formar una familia por el momento, porque sientes que apresuras las cosas, ¿o no?— musitó Sango meditando la decisión de su mejor amiga.

—No. No es eso— negó con la cabeza la azabache—. El tiempo es lo de menos, Sango— respondió desanimada mientras bajaba la cabeza al sentirse angustiada por no saberse explicar—. Es decir, yo quiero tener hijos es solo que...— no pudo continuar ya que temía decirlo.

La azabache mantuvo la mirada baja con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, no estaba segura de cómo tomarían sus amigas lo que ella trataba de decir. Jugueteó con sus manos un rato para luego observar los curiosos rostros de sus dos amigas ante su explicación... segundos después, fijó su vista en su cuñada quien le dio una sonrisa materna y captó en seguida su pesar.

—Creo que Kagome no quiere decir eso— musitó Rin llamando la atención de las mujeres y continuó—: No se trata de no querer un hijo o apresurar las cosas... creo que Kagome simplemente tiene _miedo _— soltó fijando su mirada en la chocolatosa de la azabache que la miraba sorprendida por descubrir sus sentimientos—. ¿No es así, Kagome?

La joven solo pudo asentir ligeramente al verse descubierta.

En seguida, las féminas comprendieron en ella, el temor natural de toda mujer, ya que convertirse en madre era un gran paso, por ende, el miedo era una constante… aquel miedo que te invade y te obliga a cuestionarte sobre si serás una buena madre, si estas preparada para afrontar lo que es cuidar a un hijo, si podrás ser una buena guía para esa criatura, incluso, si podrás ser una buena esposa y madre haciendo bien ambos papeles sin dejar uno de lado. Algo que cada una de ellas pasó en su momento, antes de entrar de lleno en la maternidad, y era perfectamente entendible que Kagome siendo una recién casada, se negara a la idea de traer al mundo a un nuevo integrante cuando su joven esposo se lo propuso, sencillamente Kagome quería darse confianza viviendo cada momento de su matrimonio con Inuyasha, antes de dar el siguiente paso de agrandar la familia.

—No deberías preocuparte mucho, Kag— fue Ayame la primera en hablar—. El miedo existe en todas, ¿sabes?— le dio una tierna sonrisa.

—Es cierto Kagome-chan— se unió Sango esta vez—. Nosotras también pasamos por lo mismo que tú— explicó de forma reconfortante—. Claro que en diferentes momentos...— se pausó ella misma al recordar su caso— al menos tú no entraste a la universidad embarazada— río divertida ante su comentario.

—O te enteraste el día de tu casamiento— interrumpió Ayame recordando aquel momento y sin poder reprimir una carcajada.

En instantes la risa fue generalizada aliviando en la azabache el culposo pesar, que creía casi un pecado, sintiéndose más relajada. En verdad, esa salida le había ayudado sobremanera.

—Yo no puedo decir mucho. Sesshomaru y yo planeamos nuestro embarazo— comentó Rin—. Pero sí puedo decirte, que al igual que tú, tuve muchas dudas antes de esperar un hijo— cerró los ojos escuchándose a ella misma—. Y puedo asegurarte que cuando supe que estaba esperando, aquellas dudas y temores se fueron porque sabía que de algún modo, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa por mi bebé— dijo con un tono de voz suave y completamente pacífico, dibujando en su mente a su esposo y sus dos hijos.

Ayame y Sango asintieron al escuchar las palabras de Rin, pues ellas sabían a qué se refería, en cuanto a Kagome, aquello le pareció el consejo más importante que pudo haber sacado de todo el día, dándole un poco más de confianza a su propio ser.

Se hizo un silencio ameno, seguido de oírse escuchar suspiros provenientes de las madres al pensar en sus respectivos casos.

—Pero eso sí, Kagome— regañó divertida Sango—. Si todavía no te sientes _preparada_, entonces no dejes que Inuyasha se salga con la suya— le guiñó un ojo.

—Es verdad, Kagome— la ojiverde le dio una mirada entre maliciosa y divertida con ciertos toques de picardía.

Rin solo pudo reír ligeramente al comprender lo que aquellas dos muchachas tramaban.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hago?— cuestionó elevando una ceja, estaba curiosa.

—Primero ve a un ginecólogo y explícale que por el momento no tienes pensado tener hijos. Él podrá darte algunos anticonceptivos, como preservativos para Inuyasha, pastillas o inyecciones… algo que le vaya bien a tu cuerpo pero que tampoco te altere hormonalmente para el momento que quieras concebir— detalló Ayame.

—Sí, y si quieres yo puedo darte el número del mío y no solo eso, también puedo darte algunas tácticas para que puedas gozar del buen sexo con tu marido sin tener que preocuparte de quedar embarazada, esas mismas tácticas las he usado con Miroku— contó Sango siguiendo a Ayame.

—¡Sa-Sango!— se sorprendió de su mejor amiga, al parecer algunas mañas había aprendido de su esposo.

—No te preocupes Kag, sabemos lo que hacemos— aseguró Ayame con una mirada triunfal.

Esta vez Rin estalló en risas por los comentarios y consejos que aquellas dos le daban a Kagome, para evitar que su cuñado tomara la ventaja. Mientras una recién casada asombrada, tomaba varios tonos de rojo en su rostro al escuchar cada consejo o explicación que le daban.

Aquellos comentarios siguieron su curso naturalmente, hasta que uno en especial, provocó un nuevo estallido en risas de todas las mujeres.

—¿En serio?— reía Kagome roja pero sin poder creer aquel comentario.

—Si— chillaba Sango divertida volviendo a reír—. En serio funciona.

Continuaron riendo hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una voz muy familiar.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— preguntó Sesshomaru llegando hasta su mujer.

Las cuatro se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron nerviosas, temiendo que las hubiesen escuchado en lo anterior.

—Na-nada... ¿qué podría ser Sesshomaru?— desvío la mirada Ayame con los nervios de punta—. ¡Oh, cielos!, tengo que irme, olvidé que... que...yo... ahhh— carraspeó torpemente para retirarse tan rápido como pudo, dando pretextos que ni ella se creía—. Kouga me dijo que hoy saldríamos. Chicas nos vemos en otro momento— le guiñó un ojo a sus amigas y literalmente huyó haciendo señas con la mano de que hablarían después. No tenía miedo a Sesshomaru, solo que lo que habían hablado no era un tema que querían explicar al ojidorado.

Sango también se disculpó y se retiró casi de la misma forma que Ayame, solo que ella estaba más roja que un tomate maduro—. Yo también me voy. Tengo que ver a Miroku para saber en que anda, de seguro está enseñándoles malas mañas a las niñas, la vez anterior quiso enseñarles ocultar a cosas y fingir no saber nada— se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de los presentes y se fue a toda prisa.

Kagome iba a hacer lo mismo pero su cuñado la detuvo— ¡Alto ahí! Por lo menos salúdame como es debido, _cuñadita_— habló en tono serio.

—Este... yo... oni-chan...— suspiró rendida y tomó asiento al lado de su oni-chan.

—Así está mejor— musitó tranquilo y continuó—: ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

—Ay cariño, tú sí que eres e_special_— susurró divertida Rin.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó confundido el ojidorado—. De seguro hablaban de algo indebido— soltó haciendo una mueca—. O... seguro tu contaste algo— demandó a su cuñada.

—¡¿Yo?!— se señaló a ella misma sorprendida la joven.

—Sí— sonrió acomodándose mejor en el asiento para que su hijo menor descasase en su regazo—. Algo como... no sé... ¿que te enteraste de que estas embarazada?— amplió su sonrisa al verla sonrojarse pero no duro mucho puesto que recibió un ligero codazo de su mujer.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos, Kagome— se levantó de la mesa para despedirse de la susodicha e instó a su marido a hacerlo también.

—¿Pero que dije?— interrogó algo molesto Sesshomaru cuando ya estaban lejos de su familiar que los veía a la distancia sacudiendo la mano.

—Nada. Te contaré en casa— dijo Rin mientras tomaba ahora a su hijo menor en brazos y Sesshomaru hacía lo mismo con Kagura.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Llegó a casa agotada y lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha sentado en el sofá sosteniendo su celular, demasiado concentrado y pensativo.

—Ya llegué— pasó a saludarlo con un beso corto en la boca—. ¿Qué hacías?— preguntó sonriente.

Inuyasha desvió su mirada del celular y correspondió al beso para luego guardar el objeto, y mostrar una sonrisa arrogante—. Nada— llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien. Hicimos muchas compras y comimos comida europea— comentó y mostró las bosas que llevaba en ambas manos—. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?— devolvió la pregunta.

—Bien— contestó seco—. Solo hablamos y cuidamos a los hijos de los muchachos— comentó aburrido.

—Ya veo— musitó Kagome mientras subía a dejar sus nuevas compras a su habitación, siendo seguida por Inuyasha.

Acomodó mejor las bolsas y se sacó su saco dejándolo en el perchero, mientras era observada desde el umbral de la puerta por su marido.

—Oye, Kagome...— se acercó a su mujer y la abrazo por detrás.

—Dime— mencionó ligeramente tensa al recibir el abrazo del ojidorado, para luego ella misma darse vuelta y abrazarlo con la misma intensidad.

El ojidorado meditó un rato desistiendo la idea de decir lo que tenía pensado—. Nada... solo quería decirte que te amo— se confesó enternecido para abrazarla con más ahínco.

Kagome al escuchar aquellas palabras se sonrojó y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, respondió de la misma forma—. Yo también te amo.

El pelinegro aspiró su aroma para luego mirarla a los ojos con un brillo especial.

"_Wolf37: Sedúcela, hazle saber que la quieres, dile palabras de amor, se atrevido, a Ayame le gusta cuando hago eso._

_Hanyoufeudal: Pero si hago eso ¿estás seguro que funcionará Kouga?_

_Wolf37: ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ámala con todo tu ser y deja que el salvajismo te domine. Créeme, a las mujeres les gusta cuando les hacen el amor como animal en celo._

_Monjepuro: Yo por mi parte te digo que la respetes, que cuando necesite ayuda en la casa la ayudes, eso enamora..._

_Hanyoufeudal: Pero yo no necesito enamorarla... necesito convencerla de que tengamos un hijo._

_Wolf37: En eso tiene razón, Miroku._

_Monjepuro: Si lo sé. Pero si quieres convencerla, juega a enamorarla, eso hará más fácil la llegada de un bebe..._

_Monjepuro: y de paso está, que te fijes si esconde pastillas anticonceptivas o si te compra preservativos, Sango hace eso para mantenerme a raya de no excederme en darle demasiados hijos XD_

_Wolf37: En eso si concuerdo. Lo más seguro es que ella también haya hablado con las chicas y éstas le dijeran cómo cuidarse, por ende tú tienes que estar un paso más adelante que ella._

_Hanyoufeudal: Pero entonces, ¿Qué hago?_

_Wolf37: Simple. Hazte el tonto y luego ve si tiene anticonceptivos y cámbiaselos por pastillas amargas, eso hará que ella piense que se está cuidando o al momento de tener relaciones finge ponerte los preservativos y..._

_Hanyoufeudal: Hablamos después. ¡Ya llegó!_

_Monjepuro: De acuerdo, pero también prueba hacer el amor en tanto lugares como te sea posible, la cocina, el baño... ¡LA SALA! a veces cambiar de ambiente ayuda a poder concebir. Suerte. Luego te seguimos dando consejos"._

Recordó su conversación por chat, momentos antes de que su esposa llegara. No estaba seguro si podrían aquellos consejos ayudarlo como él quería, es decir, pensándolo bien él quería que su hijo viniera con al mundo con amor, y no que solo uno de ellos lo ansiara tener; tampoco quería ver sufrir a su mujer, pues la amaba... concentró su vista en los labios de la muchacha y finalmente se acercó a su boca, dando un profundo beso que le fue inmediatamente correspondido.

Kagome por su parte había visto aquella mirada especial que Inuyasha le había dado, sabía qué estaba por pasar cuando la observaba de esa manera, estaba por hablar y decir que no estaba de humor para esta noche como sus amigas le habían aconsejado, pero antes de hacerlo él la besó haciendo que perdiese la voluntad de desistir.

El beso duró tanto tiempo hasta que se separaron a falta de aire, para inmediatamente volverse a besar. Inuyasha aprisionó su mujer por la cintura, con pasos lentos y entre besos la dirigió a la cama hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron, estando el ojidorado sobre ella.

La pelinegra al sentir su cuerpo debajo de su marido llevó sus brazos a rodearlo del cuello y acercarlo más hacia ella. Sintió los besos que parecía quemar la piel de su cuello y las caricias que le daba a sus pechos, todavía cubiertos por su ropa, y estos mismos se endurecieron al instante.

Inuyasha una vez que disfrutó de lamer y saborear el cuello níveo de su mujer, fue directo a besar su oreja y mordisquear el lóbulo de la misma. Su esposa desesperada empezó a desvestirlo, desabrochando los botones de su camisa y pasar una mano por sus pectorales, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido ronco.

Al sentir las manos de Kagome por su pecho desnudo, él sintió que debía retribuirla por tan osados toques que lo enloquecían y excitaban. Así que también pasó su mano por debajo la blusa y tomó uno de los pechos de Kagome y comenzó a sobarlo, haciéndola estremecerse al punto de suspirar pesadamente. Segundos después, Kagome fue quien se quitó la blusa y el sostén mirando con el mismo brillo en los ojos a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha siguió a Kagome y él también se quitó su camisa. Una vez los dos desnudos de la parte superior de su cuerpo volvieron a besarse con ímpetu y frenesí, siendo Inuyasha quien empezó a bajar haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Kagome. Tomó uno, lo besó y lamió, dando suaves mordiscos para chuparlo como si fuera un bebe mientras que el otro era bien entendido por su mano. Permaneció así por un largo tiempo para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho hasta tener los pezones de ambos pechos totalmente duros, erectos y sensibles al tacto.

Siguió con su camino de besos y caricias hasta detenerse en la parte baja de su mujer. Tomó su pollera y junto con ella, deslizó la ropa interior, teniéndola por fin desnuda debajo de él. Tiro su ropa que cayó en algún lugar de su habitación y rápidamente se despojó de su pantalón y bóxer, quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella. Volvió a posarse sobre Kagome y continuó con su tarea que momentos antes había interrumpido.

Besó los labios de la cavidad de la joven, dando lamidas que hicieron retorcerse a su mujer de placer, escuchando como gemía al sentirlo. Siguió lamiendo y besando aquel lugar que poco a poco se humedecía más y más hasta que finalmente introdujo su lengua para sentir su sabor. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y solo podía gemir sonoramente apretando las sabanas por la excitación que tenía al sentir la lengua de su esposo entrar y salir, recibiendo varias descargas eléctricas que se expandían por todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Inuyasha continuó aquel vaivén con su lengua, bebiendo los jugos que brotaban de su mujer humedeciéndola, sin poder aguantar más, introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de ella, produciendo un grito ahogado por parte de la misma, y en seguida comenzó un nuevo vaivén. La azabache, solo se retorcía ante aquel contacto íntimo que duro bastante tiempo, sintiendo sus paredes oprimir los dedos de su esposo que la observaba como un lobo hambriento.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos de adentro hacia fuera hasta que sintió su dureza doler, la vio una vez más, hermosa, con una fina capa de sudor sobre todo su cuerpo, decidiendo extraer sus dedos que estaban empapados con los flujos de ella, para darles una lamida y luego posarse sobre su esposa y darle un beso profundo y hambriento que fue correspondido de manera ansiosa por la mujercita, que inmediatamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven atrayéndolo más hacia ella mientras que por fin, su gran, largo e hinchado miembro empezaba a adentrarse entre los pliegues de la fémina hasta estar completamente adentro, e iniciar de forma suave y dulce aquel acto de amor.

Las embestidas empezaron suaves, para pasar a ser desenfrenadas y salvajes. Inuyasha entraba y salía profundamente, sacándole gemidos que se intensificaban en medio de la noche. Sus pliegues apretaban deliciosamente aquel intruso de forma exquisita, haciendo que el ojidorado cerrara los ojos y diera gemidos roncos.

Los vaivenes subieron más de tono y la velocidad aumentaba conforme el libido de ambos se extasiaba, haciendo que lentamente llegaran ambos al orgasmo, se hacían más profundos, más excitantes tanto que sentían que en cualquier momento se quemarían por la lujuria que sus cueros experimentaban.

Kagome acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro con vehemencia, mientras que el susodicho le daba arremetidas más poderosas, sintiendo como aquel pedazo de carne al entrar quemaba sus paredes y estas se contraían, absorbiéndolo y luego dejándolo ir.

Los gemidos empezaron a cobrar fuerza anunciando que se acercaba el final. Inuyasha le propinaba estocadas rápidas, profundas y certeras hasta que dio la última entrando de lleno en ella y derramando su semilla en el interior de su mujer sin dejas de embestirla, pues quería ver a Kagome llegar al paraíso y luego volver como él había hecho.

A los pocos segundo Kagome también llegó al orgasmo donde finalmente Inuyasha se desplomó sobre ella sudoroso, y cansado por la actividad, calmando poco a poco su respiración para acomodarse a su lado, abrazarla por la cintura y quedarse dormido. La azabache simplemente se dejó hacer mientras recuperaba el aliento y también se quedaba dormida abrazando a su marido.

Fue en la madrugada cuando Kagome despertó, que una duda se clavó en el fondo de su inconsciencia. Miró a su esposo que dormía plácidamente, y se separó con cuidado de no despertarlo teniendo éxito en su cometido, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se removiera un poco.

La azabache se asustó por un momento pensando que tal vez había despertado a su esposo pero luego se tranquilizó cuando lo vio seguir durmiendo. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y prendió su lámpara de la mesita de noche, abriendo del mismo un cajón y sacando un calendario.

Miró la fecha de su última menstruación y contó mentalmente su próximo periodo. Vio la fecha en la que se encontraba, once de diciembre, y por un leve momento se asustó mientras, contaba los días del mes de corriente y hacia cuentas mentales… finalmente guardó su calendario y suspiró relajada.

—Una falsa alarma— susurró por lo bajo al saber que no se encontraba en sus días fértiles. Vio a su esposo durmiendo tranquilo y tuvo una punzada de dolor—. Perdón querido, pero aun no quiero que tengamos un hijo...—suspiró triste—. Aun no me siento lista para ello... pero— meditó un poco sus propias palabras y continuó—. Cuando lo esté, créeme que trabajaremos mucho para tenerlo— finalizó con una sonrisa triste para luego acomodarse en los brazos de Inuyasha y volver a dormir.

Por su lado, si bien Inuyasha no abrió los ojos, fingió seguir durmiendo, mientras escuchaba lo que decía su mujer.

Se acurrucó envolviéndola en sus brazos. Le dolía lo que le decía pero él no iba a rendirse todavía.

"No Kagome. Apenas el juego comienza, veras que cuando estés embarazada, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás" pensó el pelinegro y con ese pensamiento decidió dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

_**No sé lo que piensen pero creo que tanto kouga como ayame hacen la pareja ideal y no solo porque son lindos si no porqie tanto marido como mujer tienen una mamera de aconsejar UNICA XD jajajaja lo notaron? Ahora hay que ver si Inu seguirá aquellos consejos o si el mismo buscará otras formas de conseguir su anhelo. Por otro lado hay que ver Como Kag se las ingeniara para controlar a marido y su deseo de tener bebés... pues eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo**_**.**

_**Las saluda Hou :3**_

**Tu opinión es importante para mi por ello quiero que me hagas llegar tus reviews para poder saborearlos animada, asi que dejame tu opinión! !**

**Como? No dejaste en el anterior cap un review? pues que esperas muchacha, ánimo escríbeme jajajaja XP**

**Aide Gv: y llegamos con el segundo a no decaer!**

**Serena tsukino chiba: um abrazo para ti también espero haya sido de tu agrado nos leemos bye :3**


End file.
